Jealous Much?
by writergirl97
Summary: Never steal another woman's man. Simple as that. SarahXPhil


**This is just a lil something I whipped up for 'yall. Even though y'all won't understand it at the moment, the name Saraid means perfect -_- Whoo. I was just rereading Family Movie Night from (guess who! It's not like I mention her all the time or anything xD) and it had struck me; Who da HELL dared try to steal MY Phil from me?**

**Phil: Um, I'm not yours -_-**

**Me: Yes you are, now _shh_ or you won't be getting dinner tonight! Take out :3**

**Phil: Thank god D:**

**Me: I know, Chinese is terrible. :/**

**Claimer: I own Sarah. And kinda Saraid, but only a little. The rest goes to SuprSingr and Craig Bartlett.**

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

"You get it."

"No; you get it!" Phillip Shortman and I had been arguing over who should answer the doorbell for the last three minutes. It was pointless, sure, but that was our relationship in a nut shell.

"Really, dude; It's _you're_ house." I reasoned and he just sighed and glared at me. I raised my eyebrow at him, knowing that I won this round as he swiveled and stomped two steps to the door and flung it open. And then paused.

There was a beautiful campfire lass with pin straight mahogany hair and startling, almost _supernatural_ violet eyes. "Hello. I was wondering, maybe would you like to buy some chocolate turtles? I need to sell as many as I am able. It all goes to charity." Her voice was soft and poetic and Phil was melting at the sight of her and _I hated her with every fiber of my being_.

Phil's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water but was nearly pushed into Little Miss Amazing when Amanda came running and jumping on to her brother's back in a crazed frenzy. "I though I heard the words 'buy' and 'chocolate'."

"Th-that's right, 'manda! This nice campfire lass is trying to sell me, er, us some of your favorite candies. I'll go find mom and dad." He flipped her off of his back sent a small smile at the girl and turned. I gave his a questioning glare as he ignored me and pushed past to find his 'rents.

"Hello Miss Chocolate Turtle Lady. How many can we have, how much are they and what's you're name?" Amanda Faith was questioning as she skipped around her victim and grabbed a bunch of boxes out of the girl's red wagon. The little blonde then sat down right on the concrete steps with her legs criss-crossed and the turtles tight to her chest.

"They are the same price and you can buy as much as you want. It'd help _me _a ton." The lass smiled thinly and murmured, "And I'm Saraid. Most people call me Sara." Really? Not only is she stealing my _guy_, but my _name_ too?

"Really! That's wicked! That's her name too!" Amanda nearly shrieked and pointed her finger (well, box, mostly) at me and I sent her a fleeting fierce look and then turned to the intruder to clarify.

"It's Sarah. With an H." She nodded politely and suddenly out came Phil with his mother and a wallet.

"Momma, momma, momma! But twenty boxes!" Amanda squealed and then with a deeper, more demonic tone, she growled, "I need them now."

"We'll see, sweetie." Helga G. Shortman muttered with a slight pat on her only daughter's head.

Phil, who was staring at Sara adoringly, was standing right inside the doorway rod-still.

I wrapped my arms around the back of his collar and pulled him farther into the home. "If you stay like that for longer, you'll get a hard-on." I hissed and pushed him onto the couch as soon as we got into the living room.

"But—"

"No. Bad!" I whacked his nose and he stared at me dumbly. "You can _not_ go around having crushes on random people with the same name as me!"

"I do _not_ have a crush on—Wait a sec, same name as you?" Dense. That's all I have to say about him.

I reached behind him and pulled up a throw pillow and mashed it against my face and screamed. Loudly. So loudly, I heard pounding footsteps as the rest of the Shortmans and Saraid crashed into the room to see what was up.

I pulled the pillow away from my face and glanced sheepishly at the family. A collective sigh of relief was heard and they dissipated immediately. Except for….

"What's all the fuss, sis-in-law?" The 16 year old Zachary Shortman sauntered in the room and with barely a glance at his brother, he said, "Leave, Miss Bennette and I have things to discuss."

"No! I am Phillip Bob Craig Shortman! I am above you and I will not stand—"

"The campfire lass is leaving."

"_Hold on_!" My beloved shrieked and streaked out of the room in a blur.

"Now, I'm wondering, on a scale of about one to ten, how jealous of you that my little brother is actually paying attention to someone _else_ for a change?"

"Leave me be, Brow!" I moaned and toppled dramatically onto the couch once occupied by a dark haired, green-eyed lunatic.

"No can do. This is _my_ house, kid." Zach walked over and tapped my legs for them to move. I lifted them straight into the air and once the blonde was settled, my feet plopped back down.

"Technically, it's you're parents…." One look from the taken womanizer and I shut my trap.

"You know, my brother is dense, crazy, emotionless and self-centered but…. He _does_ care about you." The seriousness in his voice made my breath catch in my throat and I nodded.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Maybe _you_ should make the move, then…?" He pondered and my body jerked up to look him incredulously in the eye. "Nahh." We harmonized and with a chuckle I laid back down.

**El Fin ;P**


End file.
